The present invention pertains to new and useful improvements in velocipedes, and may be embodied in two-wheeled or three-wheeled exercise or recreational cycles propelled by the rider's muscular forces.
More particularly, the cycle or vehicle is drivable by means of pitman rods acting upon a crank by the coordinated action of the occupant's body weight, arm force and footleg action.
The novel two or three-wheeled vehicle is operated by the occupant-rider in a manner similar to the action of rowing a boat. This is highly desirable, because it is well known that the exercise by a human being when rowing a boat is a complete exercise in which most of the principle muscles of the body make a concerted effort and are thereby substantially fully exercised.